Early Morning Musings
by Kylie18
Summary: Max and Georg have an early morning talk about life, love and Maria.
1. Early Morning Musings

Early Morning Musings   
  
Category: Fill in the blank, the morning after Maria's return The Captain's POV!  
  
Summary: Max and Georg have an early morning conversation about life, love, and…Maria.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Musings  
  
The moon has disappeared in the summer sky, but the sun has yet to begin its daily rise up over the mountains. The plants are still damp, and air still smells of fresh morning dew.   
  
I lean my elbows against the terrace railing as I look out over the lake, the peaceful silence of the early morning allowing me to be alone with my thoughts for the first time in weeks.  
  
I close my eyes, trying to fight off the one thought I can't get out of my mind. The thoughts of the one person who I shouldn't be thinking about…the only person I want to think about…  
  
The silence of the morning is suddenly interrupted by the footsteps I hear behind me, I know instantly that they belong to Max.  
  
" Georg?" Max says quietly as he comes to stand at my side. " Having trouble sleeping?"  
  
I shake my head, but don't bother to look at him. " I needed to think some things over."  
  
" I see. Did you get things figured out?"  
  
I laugh dryly, as I realize the irony of it all. " I'm afraid I'm more confused then I was."  
  
" Perhaps I could be of some help?" Max offers quietly, trying in vain to hide the curiosity in his voice.  
  
I take a deep breath and finally turn to face him, " Thank you, Max, but this is something I need to work out alone."  
  
He nods understandably, " Well if you decide that you want to talk, I'm here."  
  
I cast him a smile, truly thankful to have a friend like him. " You know that I'm not much for deep thought and pondering, Georg, so what I have to say may not be of much help, but I have heard that it's best to follow your heart, because the heart never lies."  
  
I say nothing as I try to decide what to say, " The heart may never lie, but it's often conflicted." I say, my voice starting to reflect the conflict raging inside of me.  
  
He casts me a confused glance, but says nothing.  
  
I turn back to the lake, and look up into the sky. " I've heard that God has a master plan for each of us, that nothing is random. That people don't just happen into your life, but that they are sent to us from God."  
  
" That's a comforting thought, to feel that no matter what decision you make, God is going to guide you through it, protect you. " He says quietly, his eyes focused on the lake.   
  
" I guess, then the question would be, what choice is the right one? The one we feel in our hearts, or the one we know in our minds?"   
  
His eyes shift to me, " Georg, I get the feeling that this has something to do with you and Elsa?"  
  
" Elsa…" I mumble quietly, " No, things are just fine." As soon as I finish my sentence I feel my stomach turn in the face of the lie I've just told.  
  
An uncomfortable silence falls over us, neither of us knowing how to continue.  
  
" Georg…" Max says quietly, " I'm sure things will become more clear in time, once you find a new governess, get the wedding planned."   
  
" Yes…a new governess." The words don't even leave my mouth and visions of Maria start dancing in my head. I smile at my thoughts of her, forgetting all about Max.  
  
I feel his eyes on me again, " She's just a governess, Georg. She's going to be replaced, and then forgotten."  
  
" I don't want to forget her, Max." I practically whisper.  
  
He nods slowly, as he figures out how to respond. " If that's the case, then I think your heart just made it's choice." He says knowingly. He nods to me, before he starts walking back into the house.  
  
The back door closes, and I take a deep breath…a feeling of peace coming over me as I close my eyes. This time I don't fight my thoughts of her, this time I let myself get lost in them.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. After Dinner Discussions

Category: Umm…a little AU, since I use lines from the movie. But have the conversation take place somewhere else.   
  
************Set AFTER Elsa's departure!  
  
Summary: Georg decides to take Max's advice and follow his heart.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: Finding the words   
  
I lean my elbows against the terrace railing, and look up into the sky. The night sky is crystal clear, the moon is full and the stars seem to be shining their brightest. I close my eyes as I listen to the trees rustling lightly in the gentle breeze. The peace of the night allowing me a few precious moments alone with my thoughts.   
  
My every thought is of her, and how I'm finally free to tell her that I love her.  
  
To tell her…but how do I find the words?  
  
The feelings in my heart go beyond mere words, beyond any and all expressions of love. I can't possibly put into words the way she makes me feel. The way that she breathed life back into my soul. The way she made me feel again, live again. How do I tell her that she saved me?  
  
My eyes shoot open when I hear the backdoor close. I listen to the soft footsteps, and I know instantly who I will see when I turn around.  
  
The footsteps stop suddenly, and I hear a startled gasp come from behind me. I stay still for a moment, before slowly turning to face her.  
  
" Hello." She says quietly, her eyes refusing to meet mine.  
  
" Good evening." I say quietly.  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were out here. It's such a lovely night, I just…" She trails off, as she notices that my eyes are still on her.   
  
" Nights like this are meant to be enjoyed, Fraulein." I tell her happily. I watch her nod sheepishly, " It's rare to see the night sky this clearly."  
  
She slowly lifts her head to look up at the stars, " Oh, it's so beautiful."  
  
" Yes." I answer back, my eyes not on the stars. " I would say breathtaking would be more appropriate."  
  
I watch her cheeks flush at my comment, and I suddenly realize that I have to be careful not to frighten her with my confession, that I have to take it slowly. " Maria?" I say quietly.   
  
She looks up at me, her eyes trying not to meet mine. " Yes?" Her voice is soft, almost a whisper.  
  
I take a hesitant step towards her and make sure that our eyes meet. I lock my eyes with hers, as I prepare to begin the most important conversation of my life.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Part II: Speaking from the Heart

Disclaimer: There are some lines in this that I borrowed from the movie. I'm making no money off them. They were used solely to move this chapter along! With that said, if you still must sue, that's fine!! LOL!  
  
I wanted to add a little steam to this without taking away from the romance. I found when I was writing this that there is a very very fine line between romance and naughty SOM. I hope that I was able to achieve steam without taking anything from the romance.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Ummm… I have to say PG, just cause it does get a little steamy!  
  
Part II: Speaking from the Heart  
  
I take another small step towards her, my eyes still locked with hers. I keep trying to start the conversation, but I'm so completely lost in her eyes that I can't think straight.  
  
" Was, was there something you wanted to ask me?" The soft sound of her voice brings me back to reality.   
  
I take a deep breath as I try fight back my urge to pull her into my arms, and kiss her senseless. " Maria…nothing was the same when you were away, and it will be all wrong again after you leave." My voice is soft yet firm, as I try to make her understand what I'm trying to say.  
  
She peels her eyes from mine and turns away. " I'm sure the Baroness will make things just fine for you." Her voice is shaky, and I can tell she's fighting back tears.  
  
" Maria, there isn't going to be any baroness."   
  
I hear her take a deep breath as she slowly turns to face me, " There…isn't?"   
  
I make sure that her eyes meet mine before I continue, " No. You see, we've called off our engagement." I try to say it calmly, despite the wave of nervousness that's washing over me.  
  
I watch her continue to fight back her tears, " I'm sorry."   
  
" Yes. I realized that it was dishonest to marry someone…" I stop myself, suddenly fearful of what her reaction might be. " When my heart belongs to someone else."  
  
She nods slowly, a stray tear falling down her cheek. I look as deeply into her eyes as I can, and gentle wipe away the fallen tear.  
  
I move my hand to caress her cheek and her eyes flutter closed, as she leans into my touch.   
  
Her eyes meet mine again, and bring my other hand up to cup her face.   
  
A shy smile begins to form on her lips, and I realize that I no longer have the will to keep fighting my need to kiss her.  
  
I lean in slowly, my eyes still completely focused on her…   
  
Time seems to stand still as my lips meet hers in a tender kiss.  
  
My hands leave her cheeks and go to her back as I gently pull her too me.   
  
I feel myself losing the will to keep the kiss from going out of control, and slowly begin to move my lips from hers.  
  
I rest my forehead against hers, my eyes never leaving hers. " I love you." The words jump out of my mouth and I hear her sigh in… relief, contentment, happiness as I gently sweep light kisses along her forehead.   
  
" I love you." I whisper again as I begin trailing soft kisses down the side of her face.   
  
She leans into me, as I trail kisses down her neck. Her skin is soft and warm and she smells of Edelweiss and…strawberries.   
  
" Oh my love." I say softly, and I realize as my lips move up to her jawline, that I could easily loose myself in the way she feels in my arms, the way she smells, the way she moans softly as she leans into my touch.   
  
My lips find hers again, as I qucikly pull her to me and kiss her with every fiber of my being.   
  
Letting my kiss tell her of the love I feel, speak the words I still have yet to find.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. The Wedding Day The Ceremony

I know that this chapter is EXTREMELY short, but like I said before I'm not one for long drawn out weddings. I think in this case less is more. I didn't want to write vows, and all of that, because I know that everyone has their own image of what happened, and I don't want to take that way.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: The Ceremony  
  
I look to my left and can't help but smile at the childrens looks of shear joy, happiness, and even a slight look of victory. I wink at them, and their smiles grow brighter before I hear the organ blare.   
  
I watch as the gate opens slowly… my eyes instantly landing on her.  
  
The sight of her takes my breath away… she's utterly stunning.  
  
She begins her slow decent down the aisle and world seems to disappear, and time seems to stand still.   
  
I thank God everyday for sending her to me. For sending me my angel, my miracle, my reason for feeling again.   
  
What did I do to deserve her? How can one man be this lucky? Why me? I wonder as she starts up the stairs.  
  
She lifts her head and her eyes meet mine, causing me to nearly gasp at the love that I see in them.   
  
I smile at her and extend my hand…  
  
She takes my hand and the world falls into place!  
  
To be continued..  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Stayed tuned for the wedding night, it's coming very soon! 


	5. Part II: The Wedding Night

Pg-13 only because it gets a little hot!   
  
Believe me, I know how delicate the line between hot and naughty is, but keep in mind that this is the wedding night. I think in this instance it's ok to push the line a little bit.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Part II: The Wedding, Night  
  
I lay my jacket over the chair and smile at the sight of her standing by the window still dressed in her wedding gown. I've sensed the nervousness rising in her since the bellhop closed the door. I know I have to take it slow, make her feel as relaxed as possible, so I reach into my bag and pull out a beautifully wrapped present.  
  
I walk over to her and place a tender kiss on her temple. She turns to me and flashes me her intoxicating smile. I hold out the box for her to see, " For you my love." I tell her with a smile.  
  
I watch delighted as her eyes open wide with surprise as she takes the gift from me. She takes the wrapping paper off to reveal a small velvet box. Her eyes meet mine as she slowly opens the small box.  
  
I hear her gasp as she finally sees the gift, " Oh Georg… it's beautiful." She trails off, tears beginning to well in her eyes. I take the gift out of the box and hold it out for her to see.   
  
The golden locket sparkles in the moonlight, as I open it. I smile down at the picture of the of all of us inside of it. Her hand goes covers her mouth as she fights back tears of joy. And I motion for her to turn around so that I can place the locket around her neck.  
  
She turns slowly, and I raise my hands to place the locket around her neck. I hear her gasp as my hands brush along her neck. I quickly fasten the locket around her neck, and turn her to me.   
  
My eyes meet hers, and I smile at her, " You're utterly breathtaking, Maria." I say softly, as my right gently caresses her cheek. " I thank God everyday for you." I see a few tears begin to fall down her cheeks as I continue on, " I never thought I would feel again, let alone love again. But you, you made me feel again, taught me to love again. And in return I will use your gift to love you for the rest of my life." I feel tears beginning to well in my eyes, as I lean in to kiss her.  
  
I let my hands fall to her waist, as I pull her to me. She moans softly as her arms go around my neck. I move my lips from hers, and begin trailing kisses down her cheeks. I nearly have to stop to regain my balance as I feel her hands in my hair, pulling me to her.   
  
I whisper "I love you" into her ear, before I continue places kisses down her neck. My hands move to the first button of her dress, and I pull back to look into her eyes. " Maria…" I almost whisper. She answers my unspoken question by pressing her lips to mine.   
  
I'm so lost in the way she feels against me, and the way she smells, that I can hardly think straight. The last button of her dress is undone, and I push the soft material away off her shoulders, and instantly press my lips to the soft flesh on her shoulder blade.   
  
I only stop kissing her when I feel her hands tugging at the buttons of my shirt. I pull back and let her complete her task. I bring my hands to her waist, and gently push the rest of her dress to the ground.   
  
I gasp when I feel her hands on my chest, and instantly pull her to me and kiss her. My hands find their way to the zipper of her slip, as she pushes my shirt off my shoulders. I slowly slide the zipper down. I feel her shudder under my hands as I slide the material off her shoulders. I kiss her with all of soul as my hands push the slip off of her. My hands roam freely over her body, as I'm finally free to touch her.  
  
She pulls me too her, her hands avenging my assault by running up and down my chest. I look deep into her eyes, telling her again that I love her before I lead her towards the bed.  
  
I kiss her again, and my mind goes blank and the world melts into oblivion, as we finally get lost in our love.  
  
To be continued...  
  
************************************************************************************************ 


End file.
